The Slanderers
by Saturn Angels
Summary: Miyu/Larva. AU: Miyu is part of a secret organization working as an assasin, when her boss hires a new member (Larva) some strange things begin happening involving all the secret groups in town. Do Miyu or her associations have anything to do with it?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Princess Miyu, or any of the characters that belong to it.   
  
THE SLANDERERS  
CHAPTER ONE  
BY:  
Thor (Saturn Angels)  
  
Miyu sat bored in front of her big screen television, folding laundry while watching Mission Impossible 2. She was using her left hand and her teeth to fold her clothes and towels since her right wrist was broken in one of her…assignments. She was a secret agent, a spy, assassin, double agent, or infiltrator whatever you want to call her. She worked with a secret organization called The Slanderers. It fit them well, most of them were men, a few women, and they were…to put it nicely, very rude. And what is a secret agent doing folding laundry you ask? Well…they have to look normal as to not draw any unwanted attention to them…that and she didn't want to look dirty or unkempt since she had a meeting with her boss in less then an hour.   
  
She finished putting everything in the correct order, which was when the doorbell sounded. She glanced up at the clock; it was six in the evening. 'Right on time…like usual' she thought as she went to answer it. When she opened the door she came face to face with her boss, Garline. She smiled and opened the door wider to let him into her house…apartment actually. He smiled a bit and walked in taking his jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack, "Well…the place is nicer this time around," he noted looking around at the small, tidy apartment.   
  
"I cleaned it just before you came…so, what did you want to speak with me about Sir?" Miyu asked as she sat down on the couch and motioned for him to also take a seat.  
  
He sat down and leaned back comfortably in a chair she had across from the couch, "Well…it's about your wrist," he said pausing a bit to allow her to speak a bit before he continued speaking.  
  
"My wrist? It's not that bad. I can still work without it. I mean, it's not that big of a deal," Miyu said hoping he wasn't going to say what she thought he was going to say.  
  
"Miyu…you're going to need a partner," he said candidly.  
  
'I knew he was going to say that…' she thought to herself bitterly, "But Sir, I don't need a partner," she stressed the word need and said partner with a disgusted grimace as if the word could destroy the world.  
  
"I thought you would say as much. But, you're not in control of the subject unless you want me to fire you in which case you would be killed for knowing so much about our secret organization as well as many others,"  
  
She groaned, "But sir-"  
  
"No buts Miyu," He said sending her a look that said, 'Refuse one more time and you're gone permanently'  
  
She sighed defeated, "Fine. Who's my partner? Where is she? It better be a girl"  
  
"Actually it's a man, his name is Larva…he has no middle name or last name that we know of. You'll meet him tomorrow in front of the Old Warehouse at seven a.m. sharp," He got up to leave but before getting his coat and walking out the door he added, "Don't be late…have fun meeting your new partner," He smirked and walked out the door leaving Miyu fuming and of course seething with anger.  
  
"Who's he to say I have to have a partner?" She mumbled to herself enraged at the whole idea of it, "I've never had a partner nor have I ever needed one!" she then took the precious time to look at her wrist, she glared at it, "This is all your fault you know," she noticed how dim-witted she was acting when she realized she had kept staring at her wrist expecting it to talk back. She sighed and shook her head, "Honestly I'm beginning to act like Reiha…" Reiha was another member of the Slanderers, and of course had split personalities and was schizophrenic…when she wanted to be. Most thought she only acted as if she was schizophrenic, but she swore her split personality was named Matsukaze. Miyu sighed and looked at the clock as it chimed seven. She shrugged, 'I could get an early night's sleep to insure that I'm not "tardy" for my meeting with...Larva was it?' Oh well, she didn't really care to remember what his name was, didn't care to meet him, and finally went off to bed her thoughts full of resentment towards her new partner whom she would avoid as much as possible.  
  
The next day…  
  
Miyu awoke the next morning and stretched; she had, had a peaceful slumber that night…first one in weeks. She lazily looked up at the clock, which clearly announced it was seven fifty a.m. She continued smiling indolently why was that first number so important? There was some thought irritating her like hell…but she couldn't figure out what it was. Suddenly realization dawned on her as she woke completely with a start her eyes wide open as she jumped out of bed and changed clothing quicker then you could say 'Fritos and Doritos rhyme!' she grabbed her car keys and ran out to her car she jumped in, it's a convertible, and drove off quicker then the speed of light. 'I'm an hour late! An hour!' she thought frantically. She glanced at the clock in her car while she put the radio on softly, the clock read strangely…six fifty. She calmed down and quickly slowed the car to a normal speed, 'that's right…it's Daylight Savings Time…I forgot to set the clock in my bedroom…' she thought smiling a bit then she laughed, 'Well…at least I'm only ten minutes early,' she thought as she drove up to the Old Warehouse.   
  
She stopped her car off to the side and jumped out of it as she walked up and leaned against the buildings outside wall. Soon enough she heard someone approaching, she glanced up at him and pretended not to notice him. 'He could be a spy in an opposing organization…or an innocent bystander' she noted as she continued looking forward at her car, she continued to list all the possible things he could be among the list were: drug dealer, psycho, stalker, and other strange things that only Yamano Miyu's mind…could think up.  
  
"Where the bird flies the flock follows…" he said smirking, "Yamano Miyu I presume?"  
  
She looked at him and raised an eyebrow as if acknowledging him for the first time, "Then I guess you're …Lara? Or Larvae? Or was it Laredo?" She simpered at his angered expression.  
  
"Larva," He said brusquely.  
  
She of course on the outside remained her calm self, but she was actually in awe of this…being. Whether he was human or not was a hard decision he possessed an unearthly beauty, baby blue hair and garnet eyes fixed with a sallow face, he looked more like a god then a man. 'It could be worse…' she decided after some thought, "How did you know it was me?" She asked dully.  
  
"Besides the fact that your right wrist is broken, you're the only one here, it's seven 'o' clock, and you have a nice car?" he asked smirking, "Lucky guess"  
  
She grumbled about how she should make herself less obvious and something also about how his voice was also very… 'mystifying' just like his whole being. It held a sense of intelligence, and well…just surrounded by mystery, it was as if he was some angel or something that was bored and came to earth for a visit. There were a few moments of silence before Miyu and Larva's cell phones rang in unison. They both dug into their pockets and pulled their cell phones and immediately began speaking.  
  
"Moshi, moshi? (Hello? (Used to answer phone)" Miyu asked covering one ear, the one that wasn't listening to the person on the other line, so she wouldn't hear Larva's conversation, "Konnichiwa (Hello/Hey/Hi/Good afternoon, etc) Garline…hai (yes), I met him…so soon? I thought as much. All right, I'll meet you at TS HQ (The Slanderers Headquarters) in about an hour…Yes; I'm still at the warehouse that's why it's going to take me so long. Alright…ja ne" She hung up as did Larva, "Who called you?" she asked curiously.  
  
"No one important," he answered quickly yet still keeping that air of calmness about him, "I take it that was our boss?" He asked to change subjects.  
  
She nodded, "Yes. It was Garline, in case you didn't know his name. And we have another mission we're to go to TS HQ and arrive at eight"  
  
"Did he tell you anything about the mission?" He asked as he began walking to his car, a black motorcycle.  
  
She looked at him as if he were an idiot, "No, of course not. The line could be being tapped,"  
  
He only shrugged, "Well…you lead the way. I've been there only once and don't remember how to get there"  
  
She looked at him suspiciously, "Fine," 'There's something strange about him…something not quite right' she thought to herself her eyebrows furrowing worriedly. She shrugged and jumped into her car.   
----------------------  
Thor: To be continued. r/r! It would be greatly appreciated.   
Tomoe: See? Two of our peoples writing a Vampire Princess Miyu story and releasing it on the same day...  
Thor: *shrug* mine's better.  
Fantasy Girl: *growl* *walks over to Thor, SLAP*  
Thor: ...i-itai...*swirly eyes*  
Fantasy Girl: HAH!  
Vale: *laughs pointing*  
Thor: *snaps out of it* Hey! I never did that to you!  
Vale: Yeah, only to me.  
Thor: Exactly.  
Fantasy Girl: *rolls eyes* Anyway we have a bunch of fics we haven't released...like ....this one final Fantasy 8 story...two Vampire Princess Miyu fics...one fic based on Chronicles of Narnia...Sailor Moon/Dragonball Z crossover...yeah, we have a bunch of fics that we have to release...   
Tomoe: Yup.  
Thor: Anyway. r/r! peoples please! r/r!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Princess Miyu, or anything related to it then I would be rich.  
  
At any rate I'm sorry for, er, um, waiting so long to update.^^; you know me. Lazy me. And it's unlike me to apologize so…  
  
Be thankful!!!!  
  
THE SLANDERERS  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
BY:  
  
Thor (Saturn Angels)  
  
…Searching…  
  
… …Searching ….  
  
Last time… …  
  
She nodded, "Yes. It was Garline, in case you didn't know his name. And we have another mission we're to go to TS HQ and arrive at eight"  
  
"Did he tell you anything about the mission?" He asked as he began walking to his car, a black motorcycle.  
  
She looked at him as if he were an idiot, "No, of course not. The line could be being tapped,"  
  
He only shrugged, "Well…you lead the way. I've been there only once and don't remember how to get there."  
  
She looked at him suspiciously, "Fine," 'There's something strange about him…something not quite right' she thought to herself her eyebrows furrowing worriedly. She shrugged and jumped into her car. They began driving, every once in awhile she would check her rear-view mirror to make sure he was following her.  
  
… …This time… …  
  
"Oi, Miyu. Who's that you brought with you?"  
  
Miyu turned surprised, "Reiha? Aren't you supposed to be at a meeting with the chief?"  
  
"Two things. One, I'm Matsukaze not Reiha. And second, Reiha already talked to Garline." 'Matsukaze' said, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Oh, all right I see. Sorry Matsukaze. Is Garline in his office right now?" Miyu asked before adding, "this is Larva, a new recruit. Garline's assigning him as my partner."  
  
"Oro (Oh)? I get it now, I was wondering who that was. I'm Reiha! It's a pleasure to meet you Sir Larva." Reiha said bowing, "Miyu-san, I believe Garline-san is in his office, though I can't be sure. I saw him around half an hour ago, he may have left by now."  
  
Larva sweatdropped, hadn't Reiha just said she was Matsukaze earlier? 'She must be the one with split personalities I heard about the day before from Garline.' He thought to himself. He had also heard that Reiha was an expert hacker of some sort which made up for her inexperience in other things, such as fighting.  
  
"Thank you Reiha-chan." Miyu said, smiling softly at the strange girl before motioning for Larva to follow her.  
  
Miyu kept an eye on him as they walked, noting with slight suspicion that Larva was looking at his surroundings very closely, as if he was trying to memorize them for later use.  
  
'I should stop acting as if he has some sort of ulterior motive…' Miyu chided herself before reminding herself that they were on very shaky grounds with some of the rival gangs in the area. Perhaps he was a spy for one of them…it was a simple enough task to pull off if you knew what you were doing. Shrugging her thoughts off as her imagination she led Larva to Garline's office.  
  
"Garline," Miyu half-bowed before straightening, "I have successfully brought back the new recruit."  
  
"'The new recruit'?" Garline asked, smiling slightly amused, "This isn't the sort of place where everyone has titles. And yes, obviously you have brought him to me. Good job, I had a few doubts about you." Garline said with an approving nod.  
  
Miyu flushed slightly, exactly what did he mean by a few doubts? Well, she was a bit of the 'act before you think' type, but that never stopped her from completing a mission. Her broken wrist was proof of that.  
  
"So, you're Larva?" Garline asked, with a raised eyebrow, "You seem more delicate then I'd expect you to be from your information."  
  
Larva shrugged, "I doubt a swift killer could be bulky."  
  
"Good point." Garline said nodding, which he seemed to do a lot of. He took the cigarette he'd been smoking out of his mouth and held it in between his index finger and thumb for a moment before crushing it in the small ash tray on his desk and leaving the butt of it there. "Miyu." He said and Miyu snapped to attention.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Please leave the room, I need to have a proper interview with you're new partner."  
  
Miyu rolled her eyes as she left, was Garline always going to refer to him like that, "I thought you said no titles, Garline. He does, after all, have a name." Miyu said, smiling triumphantly to herself before closing the door behind her.  
  
But what should she do while she waited?  
  
"Oiiii, Miyu. Where've you been? I haven't seen you since you went off and did your little stupid mission where you broke your damn arm."  
  
Miyu twitched slightly, "Wrist." She said calmly, "wrist, not arm."  
  
"Wrist, arm it's in the same damn general area."  
  
Miyu rolled her eyes, "So, Lemures, what have you been up to since I last saw you?"  
  
"Me? I was stuck doing some of the paper work that fuckin' Garline didn't finish due to his alleged illness or something." Lemures said shrugging slightly and leaning against one of the tables.  
  
"Oh? Paperwork?" Miyu asked, "I thought 'Paperwork' was just called Threatening Death Messages Aimed at Rival Gangs."  
  
"You don't miss a goddamn thing do you, Miyu?" Lermures asked, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"I try not to." Miyu responded, sitting in one of the chairs that was randomly placed in the room.  
  
"You should seriously lighten up. You only live once."  
  
"I thought you believed in reincarnation?" Miyu pointed out, making Lemures sweatdrop.  
  
"Well, I do. But, you only live as yourself once. Next time your born you'll look and act completely different. Which is probably a good thing."  
  
"Exactly which part of that would be good?" Miyu asked dangerously.  
  
Lemures chuckled, "Everything." At the death glare Miyu shot him he cleared his throat, "Not that I'm sayin' there's anything bad about you." He paused, "well actually I was, but at any rate I'm just saying that it would seriously do you and that ulcer of yours some good if you lightened up."  
  
"I don't have an ulcer!" Miyu yelled.  
  
"Not yet." Lemures said pretending to be all knowing in that subject, "for all you know you could've been an old man with an ulcer in your past life. This is after all your fifth life."  
  
"Yeah? Well how many times have you been reborn?" Miyu asked skeptically.  
  
"Eight times." Said Lemures holding up eight fingers while lightly biting the cigarette to keep it from falling from his mouth.  
  
"Oh? And have you been a woman in any of these past lives?"  
  
"Actually, I have." Lemures said, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he went behind Miyu, hugging her pretending to be serious, "and you were my lesbian lover."  
  
Miyu snorted aloud at this, "You're full of crap Lemures."  
  
Lemures laughed and let go of her, "I know, but that's why you love me."  
  
"Love you?" Miyu laughed, "More like hate."  
  
"But what a thin line there is between love and hate."  
  
"Lemures, I can hardly stand being around you."  
  
"Yes, I heard true love does make one weak in the knees." Lemures replied.  
  
The two often teased each other like that for fun when each of them had nothing to do, or were putting some work off until the last minute. It was also good practice at thinking up comebacks, or to say something that would play well off of the other one's words.  
  
"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything." Garline's voice broke through the light sound of laughter that had filled the hall.  
  
Miyu immediately straightened, "No, you weren't interrupting anything sir."  
  
"Yes, well even if I was I just added the sorry part to make me actually seem sympathetic. At any rate, Lemures…seeing as you have nothing to do, you can go ahead and finish up all of the assignments that were left on my desk. You can go and get them now…"  
  
"But sir I was just taking a break-I haven't even finished the oth-"  
  
Garline glared at Lemures dangerously and Lemures cursed threw his cigarette at the ground and crushed it with the sole of his boot, "Fine." 'You damn sardonic bastard.' Lemures muttered as he walked into Garline's office.  
  
Garline chuckled, "Don't think I didn't hear that Lemures. You'll be let off the hook this time since I'm busy with other more important things."  
  
"Did you need me for anything?" Miyu asked noting that Garline was still there even after Lemures had left the office carrying about twenty manila folders.   
  
"Yes, since you've met your partner…for whatever little time it was, you're going to have to show him around the place. Get more acquainted with him. He will, after all, be your partner until your wrist heals. Which according to your doctor, will be four months."  
  
"Months? It won't take longer then five weeks."  
  
"At any rate until your wrist completely heals you'll have to depend on Larva for a lot of stuff, wouldn't it be best to at least have some trust in him?" Garline pointed out.  
  
Miyu rose an eyebrow, "I can manage fine with my wrist broken. I have more then one hand. I already told you I don't need a partner!"  
  
"If anything it should at least give you more social skills, which you badly need."  
  
If it had been anyone else Miyu would have chewed him out, but she bit back her anger and closed her eyes counting to ten and back, "Fine. Larva, follow me." She said in a clipped voice.  
  
Garline walked back into his office watching the two leave with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"Listen Larva," said Miyu turning to face Larva once she was far enough away from Garline's office to know that he couldn't hear them, "There's nothing so great about this place then there is about any other place, we have a place where we can get snacks if we have to stay late like Lemures always does, we have the computer room used for hacking, two bathrooms, and in the shelves of our little kitchen there's always many packs of cigarettes just in case you smoke. Other then that we're usually outside pretending to live normal lives."  
  
"Hmm, well since you gave me a tour without actually walking anywhere, what did you plan on doing?" Larva asked.  
  
"Since you can find your own way around, then we only have the little problem of me having to get to know you better. Get your coat, we're going to lunch."  
  
----------------------  
  
To be continued.  
  
Thor: r/r! I don't like updating when I have so few reviews…   
  
Tomoe: Oh, and Thor apologizes profusely for the lack of updates and "promises" that it shouldn't happen again.  
  
Thor: I said that underneath the disclaimer *mutter* anyway, review! 


End file.
